The aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to the field of aeronautics. More precisely, the disclosed embodiments relate to a securing mast equipped with two fasteners capable of connecting an engine to the wing of an aircraft at two distinct points, in other words at two different places on the engine and on the wing. The securing mast according to the disclosed embodiments is very particularly suitable for electric motors whose power supply systems for the on-board systems are electrical systems.
Aircraft engines at the present time are connected to the wing of said aircraft by a rigid joint. By a rigid joint is meant a fixed mast relative to the engine and to the wing. Such a rigid securing mast requires reinforcement of the aircraft that contributes to a substantial increase in the total weight of said aircraft. Actually, during stresses from squalls, for example, the engine imposes vertical loads on the mast. To support such loads, the present securing mast is a heavy mast.
In other respects, “spinning” of the engine's compressor in operation induces and propagates vibrations in the aircraft whose frequency is between 4 and 15 Hertz (Hz). “Spinning” operation, designated in general by the Anglo-Saxon term “windmilling,” occurs when the aircraft engine is stopped in flight after the breakage of one or more blades of its compressor. The compressor then rotates freely, or autorotates, under the action of a stream of air entering said engine. These induced vibrations subject the structure of the aircraft and accordingly the crew and passengers to substantial vibrational forces and among other things make it difficult for the pilot subjected to them to do his job. To resist these vibrational forces, it is known how to reinforce the structure of the aircraft and of the furnishings, supports, calculators, seats, and all of the components introduced into said aircraft, which tends to increase greatly the total weight of the aircraft. These reinforcements may increase the total weight of the aircraft by several tons.